Rule-Breaking Photos
by Satan Abraham
Summary: There were few students that got in more trouble than Junko Enoshima. [junko/ishimaru] [oneshot] [pre/non-despair]


If there was one person who got in more trouble than they ever should, apart from Mondo Oowada, it was Junko Enoshima.

She poked fun at people, she had violated dress code more times than he could count, she rarely did her homework, and, most of the time, her speed in the halls was far faster than was generally acceptable. He wished that she were more like her sister – Mukuro Ikusaba, who followed most rules, unless Enoshima had put her up to something, and, for the most part, did not make much of a disturbance.

He had caught her racing through the halls (fifth time this week, it was _Tuesday_) in a skirt that most certainly was not part of the uniform (third time this week) with a photo in her hands that was most certainly blackmail material (only the first time this week, though the twelfth time this month). "Enoshima-kun!"

She muttered something that was most likely a curse, then turned to him with a smile on her face. "Hello, Hall Monitor."

He really did not understand the fascination the others had with calling him 'Hall Monitor.' They didn't call Asahina 'Swimmer' or Naegi 'Good Luck.' Perhaps they had decided collectively that it was easier to call him Hall Monitor than to remember his actual name, which he did not think was all that complicated, but that was not, technically, against school rules, as irritating as it might be.

Ishimaru took a breath and began to list off her misdemeanors. "Enoshima-kun, you are running in the hallway, that skirt is far too short and not part of the uniform, and I am fairly certain that you are attempting to blackmail another student, which, if you will remember, has been added to the school rules as something that should not be done."

"Should not be done or cannot be done?"

"Regardless of the wording, I need that photo."

"How do I know you're not going to use it for your own purposes?"

"I would never-!" he stopped when he saw her laughing. He snatched it from her and glanced briefly at it before turning bright red and turning it face-down. "Do you have an envelope?"

"Nope!"

"Why are you carrying this throughout the school? You can have it back. I was mistaken. You are not blackmailing anyone."

"That's right," she said, but she made no move to take it back. Ishimaru held it out, facing the floor, fairly certain that his face was still bright red. It was a picture of Junko herself, nearly naked. She was in just her underwear, and the underwear was not even close to covering up everything that should be covered up. "You can keep it, though."

She winked at him and his face reddened even more, if that was possible. "I do not want it."

"Yes, you do."

"No. No, I assure you that I do not."

"What if I told you it was Mukuro dressed as me?"

"It isn't. It's you-"

"Are you sure about that? Look at it closer. You'll probably be able to see those cute little freckles. And her eyes are different from mine, too. Also, if it's her, you'll have to confiscate it anyway, because then it could be considered blackmail."

Ishimaru made an involuntary noise in the back of his throat, but took a deep breath. "Come closer," he said. She raised an eyebrow, and he flushed again. "So that I can inspect the faces next to each other."

She smirked a little, but came closer. She actually came a little too close, but he took another breath to prepare himself, then put the photo up to Enoshima's face. Enoshima stared at him, unblinking, and so did the girl in the photo.

"It's you," Ishimaru said after a brief pause. "Take it back."

"What if I wanted to give it to you?"

"You can't do that," Ishimaru countered. "That's against the rules."

"There's a rule against giving sexy pics to hall monitors?"

"It doesn't have to be so specific," Ishimaru said, attempting to give the picture back to her. "This photo is very clearly not appropriate for school, and therefore, it is against the rules to have it in school."

"Is it really?"

"Yes!"

"It's just like I was wearing a bikini," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We have school-issued swimsuits for a reason."

She snorted and plucked the photo from his hands. "Fine, then," she said. "You know, a lot of guys would kill for something like this. What, are you gay?"

"No," Ishimaru said after a brief pause. At least, he didn't think he was. He wasn't so sure, but then again, he had never really thought about it before. She laughed a little and patted him on the cheek with one perfectly manicured nail before turning and walking away.

Unsurprisingly, when he got back to his room, he realized that the picture had been slipped underneath his door.

He really did not know what to do with Junko Enoshima.

* * *

**This was written for an anon, who wanted an Enoshimaru! It was… interesting, pairings with Junko always are, but I did have fun writing it!**


End file.
